PASSION FLAME
by friendofbread
Summary: If you don't like Slash and boy/boy love, DO NOT READ. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Draco wasn't sure what to do with himself now that he wasn't a Death Eater and stopped hating Harry and Muggles so he went to Goodwill.

He reached the door just as Harry did. They came from opposite directions because Harry went for a walk first before coming to Goodwill, whereas Draco chose to come directly to Goodwill upon waking in the morning.

"Why, hello," Draco said.

Harry blushed becomingly. Draco was inspired to head into the store and search out a cute pair of red leather pants that only cost 3.49 at Goodwill. They clung to his backside, and brought out the manly muscles of his hind end. He stood in front of Harry. "Whaddya think?"

"Very tight but still becoming. I think perhaps you should have them tailored to the length of your legs." The leather pants were designed for someone who was a few inches taller than Draco so they hung a bit low on him.

"True." Draco pondered this, deeply troubled. "I'd be deeply upset if my pants dragged on the ground as I walked." His face lit up. "Harry! I know. Let's find a cute pair of pants for you!"

They moved eagerly through the racks, flipping through one pair of jeans after another. But Draco deemed, "No, Harry, no mere jeans. The Boy Who Lived should have... these."

Harry gasped. So adorable!

The black leather pants were just so cute, with buttons studding all the way down to the cuffs of his jeans. He tried them on, and Draco told him to sit down to make sure they were still comfortable, and they were!

Harry also bought a belt to go with the pants (for two dollars) and he debated between a vest and maybe just a collared shirt to go with his pants. Draco tried on various hats. He liked his baseball cap but he needed something classier. He found this maroon bowler hat, and he showed Harry.

"Oh my God, Draco, look!" Harry pulled on some leather boots that were only 3.49 and he grabbed the bowler hat from Draco's hands. Draco decided he looked so good! Then Draco bought his clothes as well as a lovely red watch with sequins for only a dollar, and Harry bought his clothes, too. They took them home and washed them, except for the leather pants that couldn't go in the washing machine. They decided to wear the leather pants, Draco's red ones and Harry's black ones, on the same days oftentimes for fun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry went back to the Good Will

He went without Draco this time, but Draco happened to be going to the Good Will too. He wanted to buy a really cool hat.

They ran into each other in the corner and laughed merrily. "Why, hello, it is you!"

Then they decided to go and try clothing on. Harry put on a blue shirt. Then he tried a green shirt, and Draco said "That goes with your eyes."

Draco had on a cardigan, but it did not look good on him. Harry said "Try on a different type of shirt."

So Draco tried on a collared black shirt, and they both agreed it was a nice shirt and well worth the $3 price tag.

But Draco still needed a cool hat. Harry picked out a really cool top hat for him. It was red.

But Draco said, "No, I just want a hat that will blend in."

So Harry picked out a blue baseball cap that said Sarasota Vikings on it. Draco wore the hat as he walked around the store.

He tried on two pairs of jeans, but they did not fit well. He decided to go down a size, and then the next two that he tried on fit well.

Draco decided to buy the jeans and the hat. His bill came out to $7 because the hat was only $1.

For his part, Harry bought overalls, a Tshirt, a half-dozen socks, and some very nice jeans that said Tommy Hilfiger on the back. Whatever, they fit him well.

They walked out together and they walked back home together too.

It was funny, because they came separately, but then they walked home together.

That made them laugh as they walked home together.

When they got home, they did laundry and washed Dracos jeans and hat and Harry's overalls, tshirt, and jeans. Harry said that you didn't need to wash socks, but Draco said that was gross and you should.

So they washed them too in the sink.

Then they put the socks in a drawer, and they hung up the clothes. Draco and Harry wore their new jeans and Draco wore the hat to work.

The people at the store liked his hat and said so, which made Draco's day just go wonderfully.

Harry was also happy because Draco was happy. He was wearing his overalls to the mall, and people inclined their heads in a good way. Harry was so pleased.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Draco realized his mistake. He didn't have any shoes! None at all!

So, he went to GoodWill on the corner to get some. He tried to go without Harry, but Harry found him anyway and didn't trust him to go alone because he might pick illfitting shoes just because they looked good.

Draco said "No." But the truth was, he'd hoped for some male platform shoes to make him taller, and at Goodwill they would only cost $3.49. It was a really really good deal and he had to go there right now before someone bought them.

Draco lucked out, because as soon as they walked into the store, Harry saw some sunglasses he really liked and didn't look as Draco went to the shoes.

Draco pulled on one pair of shoes. They were two sizes too small, but they were platform shoes and they looked really good for men.

He called his father and asked, "Do you think I should wear platform shoes?"

And his father said "Yes."

Draco looked between the shoe racks. The other option was a practical pair of red loafers. He could wear them around the house, while lounging on an easy chair, or he could wear them outside. There were so many possibilities.

He had enough money to buy both, sure, but men made decisions, and he was a man now. It was his decision to make.

Harry, in the meantime, tried on two pairs of sunglasses. One was Chanel, but Harry suspected that it wasn't really Chanel, but a rip-off perhaps from Mexico designed to look like Chanel.

The dilemma troubled him immensely. Harry decided to leave the Goodwill to sit in the McDonalds next door and contemplate the matter. It shocked him so much to see Draco sitting at a nearby table, already pondering his own troublesome dilemma.

"Why, hello," they both said, and sat together eating fast food. Harry ordered fries, a cheeseburger, and a chocolates shake. Draco was healthier. He stuck with a diet coke and a large chicken nuggets dipped in honey barbecue sauce.

Then they returned to Goodwill and Harry made up his mind to buy the non-Chanel ripoff sunglasses even if he might possibly be passing up genuine Chanel sunglasses.

Draco forgot about the shoes momentarily when he found a belt he really liked. He put it on and modeled it for Harry, and Harry agreed it made his waist look very trim.

"It is okay because my waist is trim," Draco huffed. He bought two belts for two dollaras each, and a new collared shirt, and he also decided on the red loafers even though he dearly wanted the platform shoes.

The problem was, Draco didn't want to get blisters. And if he bought the shoes that were two sizes too small, he'd blister his feet for sure.

He put on the loafers to get Harry's opinion. Harry nodded. "I think those are fine red loafers."

But then something amazing happened just as Draco headed to the cash register. Harry called out, "Draco! My God, Draco!"

Draco headed back to Harry. Harry held up a cute pair of black shoes in Draco's size that happened to be platform shoes, too. His face shined with happiness.

"Why," Draco realized, feeling amazed like he was just looking upon the world for the first time, "I need not choose between style and comfort. Perhaps I can find shoes that both fit me and look good on me."

"Yes, Draco. Yes." It was what Harry had been trying to tell him for ages.

Draco tried on those shoes and walked around in them. Harry told him he looked really, really comfortable yet stylish. Draco bought the shoes. They only cost 3.49. Harry bought his sunglasses, too. They walked out together, Harry in his sunglasses and Draco in his shoes, and together they walked home. They both looked good. Harry's sunglasses cost two dollars.

As they neared their apartment, they decided to cook some ramen noodles and soup. Harry made the ramen noodles while Draco polished his new shoes. One of the laces was frayed so he decided to replace it with a new shoelace from another store. So he decided he would go out and buy the shoe lace.

Draco went to Home Depot. He told the cashier "I need a shoelace" but the cashier just shrugged.

Harry had secretly followed Draco and bust out from behind Aisle 2. "Oh Draco, Draco it is terrible! It is so terrible!"

"What is so terrible?" Draco asked.

"I can't find my feathered sweater-vest anywhere!" Harry complained.

"Then we shall have to buy another one." Draco decided.

They looked through the aisles for Harry's sweater-vest and Draco's shoelaces, but they couldn't find them anywhere! Not anywhere!

So, Harry and Draco together walked hand in hand to the Goodwill. They looked through the store together. Harry found a really cool looking scarf. It was a light peach color with dark polkadots. He tried it on for Draco and asked, "Hey, do you think this looks cute?"

Draco did not agree

He found a different scarf and gave it to him. "I shall buy you a matching stocking cap come winter."

Harry blushed. It was almost like Draco was his boyfriend now.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry worried a bit about Voldemort and stuff because a lot of people were dying. To distract himself, he walked to Goodwill. He perused the aisles and found some really great bargains: this really cute shirt for 3.00, some retro Converse shoes for 3.49, this fake parrot stuffed animal, which he was way to old for, but it was still fun and funky, and a bead curtain like hippies used to have.

Harry was gonna pull down the bead curtain when a pale hand reached forward for it, too!

Harry gasped.

So did Draco!

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry cried.

"That's my bead curtain," Draco said. "I was going to purchase it because it's only four dollars and then hang it in my doorway."

"Well, I was gonna purchase it, too."

So they compromised and decided to hang it in the doorway of their apartment.

Harry tried on a couple of nice shirts, one was Armani but someone sold it because it had a faint stain. Draco said it would be easy to use magic to get rid of it. For his part, Draco tried on a few shirts of his own, but did not like them, so he settled for enhancing his sweater vest collection. One came in deep burgundy, one in a nice shade of lilac, one in a purple light nighttime.

They took the stuff home and put it in the washer. Harry hung up the bead curtain and Draco, for his part, washed everything but the stuff like the sweater vests that couldn't be washed. Those got dry cleaned instead. Then they hung them up in their closets so they could wear them later. Sometimes Draco wore a sweater vest and sometimes he didn't. Harry loved his new Converse shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

One day Harry went to the Good Will, and he bought 10 new shirts.

The shirts were three dollars each, and he bought them because they fit well and looked ok. He bought two pairs of jeans. One had a missing button but he said to Draco, "It's ok. I will sew on another button."

Then they went back to Harry's house. They put the clothes in the washer and washed them. Then they put them in the dryer and they dried them.

Harry had 10 new shirts! And 2 new pairs of pants!

They hung them up in the closet on coat hangers, except the jeans without the button. Draco had to sew on a new button, and then they hung that one up too!

For the next few months, they wore their clothes at times to places. Some were the new clothes, and some were the old clothes.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

This is my FAVORITE pairing ever please review if you want me to continue! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

October was approaching, and Harry knew that soon he would need a new scarf. One of those fashionable ones that the models were wearing in New Orleans. He could be cool then, he could be someone. He could be someone that Draco noticed.

Meanwhile, Draco was standing in aisle 4 of the local Goodwill. He was perusing some ties. He knew that the times were changing and he had to stay current. Now there was the emerald green one which he thought looked fetching. That one was $5.26. But then there was also the stonewashed mauve and that one was only $3.73. His eyes were caught by a pair of thrash-boots and even though he was not a girl and could not wear them, he still thought they looked really cute and stylish and was impressed that they were only $5.00, which was a great deal, because they looked almost as good as new. He was sure that they were donated by some department store rather than a second-hand selection, unless the girl that had them before that didn't wear them much because they hurt her feet, which was obviously her fault because she didn't try them on enough before buying them.

He shared these thoughts with a cashier, who nodded and said, "yes, I agree." But Draco didn't buy anything yet.

He saw this really darling t-shirt with baby sea-lions on it and this gorgeous wash of neon green. It was kind of retro-punk but sensitive and it was only $3.35. "I shall get this for Harry." He decided.

And he did.

Harry asked him, "what are you doing?" that night, as Draco stood at a complete stand-still in the kitchen.

"Why, I am waiting for my clothes to finish washing. I bought many new clothes at Goodwill."

"Oh, I love Goodwill," Harry said.

And then they flipped through the goodies Draco bought after they were dry. Draco told Harry about the thrash-boots. Harry nodded and said, "yes, I agree that some girl bought them and didn't try them on properly."

People didn't realize they should walk back and forth in the shoes before buying them.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

After Sirius died, Harry felt like he was the one who'd died. So he went to Good Will to cheer himself up. Draco had the idea, and said, "It is going to make you happy again."

Hew as right!

Harry found these really adorable pins that said things like I heart NY and I Brake for Ducklings and he was so excited since they were all 0.25 dollars! He pointed to them and said, "I can put them on my jeans, or on my sweater, or my t-shirts, or even on a bag, like a real cut duffel bag." And he was so thrilled, he grabbed handful after handful, but Draco cautioned, "You may want to hold off because too many accessories will detract from your adorable shoes, and your beautiful eyes."

Harry blushed, because he knew he had beautiful eyes and he felt sometimes like he should not brag about them, since they were so beautiful and so self-evidently beautiful, but he was secretly quite proud of how beautiful they were, and he liked to gaze into mirrors where he could see how becomingly they were set off by things like his read sweater (which he was wearing- and now had an I Heart NY pin on just to try it on), and he liked how long his eyelashes were, and they were very thick.

Draco meanwhile had discovered this adorable belt, which was made of rawhide, and was like the type cowboys wore. He tried it on, and was turning to and fro to look at his trim waist in the mirror as it was set off by the belt. Since he had on platform shoes, the shoes he was wearing did not quite complement the giant horseshoe buckle of the belt. The belt was three dollars.

The real steal of the expedition was a sequined retro seventies shirt that made Harry feel like John Travolta when he wasn't fat and a cult guy in Scientology, and Draco told him as such. It was 2.99. And Draco bought a cute cloth he intended ot sew into some really snazzy curtains to make his room look spiffier and he got them for only 1.99. Harry bought a sari, and Draco said, "But you are not an Indian woman." Harry laughed and said, "I know but I can use the cloth and then I can tailor a t-shirt out of it. "And he went back and washed it all, and then he did so. And he walked out of the house in his new red spangled t-shirt and Draco was so amazed he'd done it himself.

Draco said, You are not said about Sirius now, see?"

"Who is Sirius?" Harry joked. They went back to Goodwill the next day, because they liked it so much.

TBC


End file.
